Gwangi with Kirby's stats and Bobobo's powers
Summary Gwangi is the titular retrosaur of the movie The Valley of Gwangi. He is one of Ray Harryhausen's most popular monsters, and he is popular in the dinosaur community. Gwangi is meant to be an Allosaurus, but his design was based off an early 1900's Tyrannosaurus' design. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Gwangi Origin: The Valley of Gwangi Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Retrosaur, meant to be an Allosaurus, but his design was based off that of a Tyrannosaurus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, sharp teeth, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 7, and 8. Hair Ball users should be capable of living forever and boasting no lifespan, along with being able to lose their whole body, mind, and soul, and still be alive. Bo-bobo has killed the Demon King and everyone in Hell, and can come back from any afterlife. Bo-bobo has been both a vampire and a zombie before, and his Type 8 is due to being reliant on his Hair Soul, which can survive even if his body, mind, and soul are completely erased), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Many random weapons used), Flight, Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Summoning, Toon Force, Plot Manipulation (Has control over his own series and can determine the course of events using this), One Hit Kill (A pilot inside of Bo-bobo proclaimed that Bo-bobo had an instant death attack, though it was never performed), Time Travel (Was in a story that occurred over a thousand years ago), Resurrection (Has come back to life by himself multiple times), Regeneration (Mid-High. Regenerated from a pile of dust. Regenerated multiple times from a pile of liquid) Pocket Reality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can attack and destroy souls as well as destroy beings in the afterlife), Law Manipulation (In Bo-bobo World), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4. Was able to hit Giga, who could only be hit by conceptually artistic attacks by attacking him with the "concept of aesthetic" that exists within everyday reality), Power Nullification, If killed he can fight his way back to life through hell, Aura, Energy Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation (Made it so that 3 + 3 = 8) Energy Projection, Psychometry, Statistics Amplification, Afterimage Creation, Cloning, Teleportation, Transmutation (Turned Don Patch into Ice Cream. Turned Beauty into a doll), Size Manipulation, Information Analysis, Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (When changing from day to night, he literally carried the space and stars with him), Creation, Can make fire go out by telling it to, Hellfire Manipulation, Telepathy, Weather Manipulation, Invisibility, Chi Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Telekinesis, Wind Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Has created living things), Willpower Manipulation (Filled Despair-kun with hope), Technological Manipulation, Resistance to Petrification (Maiteru's petrification turned him into a vegetable instead of a statue, and he was able to fight regularly), Wind Manipulation (Was able to easily fight in Geha's tornado and was unaffected by his attacks), Paralysis Inducement (Hatenko's Lock technique normally locks people for a day, and it only locked Bo-bobo for a few seconds), Mind Control (He shook off mind control after a few scenes of being controlled), Sealing (When the Kill Seals were put on Bo-bobo's team, they just peeled them off), Dream Manipulation (When Nightmare used Death Nightmare to make Bo-bobo's nightmares a reality, it instead used a dream that Bo-bobo knew nothing about), Transmutation (Giga's Objet D'art Shinken didn't turn him into clay when he tried), Possession (When Giga used Giga Sound, Bo-bobo sat in a throne and told Giga to bow down to him), Fourth Wall Awareness, Instinctive Precognition, Durability Negation, Heat Manipulation and Resistance (Is hotter than the core of the Sun, and ignores all resistances to heat when attacking), Can memorize attacks after seeing them once, Mind Manipulation (Look Look Hello There), Danmaku, Portal Creation, BFR, Magma Manipulation (Bo-bobo Eruption), Space-Time Creation, Empathic Manipulation(Bo-bobo World Nightmare, Ganeme), Weather Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Absorbed the power from Nenchaku's tape and threw it back one hundredfold), Limited Reactive Power Level, Memory Manipulation, Power Nullification, Non- Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible beings), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (Has an alarm clock in his head), Existence Erasure (Black Magic Cloth failed to work on him), Mind, Soul, and Information Manipulation (When his rationality, soul, and common sense were completely destroyed, it didn't hinder him at all), Absorption (When absorbed by Tsuru Tsururina III, he was still in tact), Bone Manipulation (Yami's Bone Crest failed to work on him), Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Resistance to Sealing and BFR, Absorption (Can now absorb Hajike, the life force and "death force", and souls of beings with the Landmine Ball), Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought and defeated a Styracosaurus,fought and killed an Elephant, unintentionally caused a large rockslide) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with cowboys riding on horses, and even caught one of them) Lifting Strength: Class Y (Easily pulled the Styracosaurus and elephant off balance repeatedly by pulling on their legs) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Shrugged off heavy gunfire, was hit by a large rockslide and was only knocked out, was stabbed by an elephant's tusks and suffered no damage, was gored repeatedly by a Styracosaurus, was struck by debris from the cathedral falling on him from a hundred feet up and didn't die until the whole place collapsed on him) Stamina: Very High, likely limitless (Pursued the horse-riding cowboys for some time without getting tired, wasn't exhausted from battling the Styracosaurus for a while, went right into going on a rampage after fighting and killing an elephant) Range: At least Low Multiversal, likely far higher Standard Equipment: Various weapons and other random objects. Sunglasses, Don Patch Keychain, the Nosehair Sword, the Legendary Daddy Sword. Intelligence: Surprisingly an extraordinary genius. Once turned Don Patch into a cyborg after operating on him for 30 minutes with a fork and a few other random materials. Has much experience, and has shown many times to improvise ways to implement the opponents weakness to defeat them in the heat of battle. Has multiple networks of information inside of his head. He once, in the midst of battle, using several billion dollars, put it into an ATM, sending it to a company that he made as he sent the money to it. The money caused the company to grow, and he knew the company would expand after inflating it, and within seconds, a skyscraper shot up into the floating battlefield from below. He built capable rockets as a child. He has decades of combat experience, ranging from being a mech and fighting in space as a baby to taking out everyone in hell. However, he lacks common sense. Weaknesses: Unarmored eyes and ears, otherwise none notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kiryu2012's profiles Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Gwangi Category:Gwangi is best pony Category:Dinosaurs Category:Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Fuck Hax Category:Hax? Category:HAX HAX HAX HAX HAX AHX XAH Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 4 Category:WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS!?